Radio frequency (RF) systems include RF switches. An RF switch is a routing device that can be used to enable different circuit paths in the RF system. Some requirements of an RF switch are low insertion loss and high isolation. RF switches in use today are solid state switches in which a flow of electrons is turned on or off, such as by application of a gate voltage. Another type of RF switch is a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) RF switch that includes movable parts of sub-millimeter (mm) dimensions. Phase change material (PCM) RF switches may be switches that transition between a crystalline state and an amorphous state, or between a metallic phase and insulator phase through heating. MEMS RF switches and PCM RF switches typically have one or more disadvantages in terms of high power consumption, large size, limited reliability, low usable temperature range, and low speed. The present inventors have recognized a need for improvement in RF switches.